


Long Day

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and possibly a sickness, but this is what i do now, i should do better stuff with my time, i'm sensing a pattern, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Fili' had a long day. All he wants is to spend the night with his wife.





	Long Day

You sighed as you made your way down the stone corridor towards your chamber door, anxious to lie down after such a long day. You pushed open the door with a yawn and stepped into the darkness beyond, not even the hearth burned within the still room. You huffed once more as closed the door and felt around for the flint you kept on the small round table; nothing. Another cruel jape in this endless day of mishaps.

“Where were you?” Fili’s voice halted your search, his own tone tense with discontent.

“I have as many duties as yourself, husband,” You replied plainly as your toe kicked the flint upon the floor.

“You should let them wait for once,” He replied with as much irritation as you felt, “You leave little enough time for your own husband.”

“I know it well,” You picked up the flint and tip-toed through the darkness, looking for a candle; it seemed they had all gone missing.

“What is it that keeps you so late?” He asked with exasperation, “Later even than myself.”

“There are many things to be done in the Mountain,” You found a candle atop the mantle which topped the great hearth, though it was broken in half, “Many complaints to be heard and problems to be dealt with.”

“Always the charitable soul,” He commented as you lit the candle, righting the upturned holder beside it as you balanced it in within, “Both virtue and vice it would seem.”

You turned to the chamber as the light shone around the hearth, much of the space still dim with shadows. Through the wavering glow, you could see that the room had been ransacked and you sighed with frustration as you looked at the broken candles and overturned chairs. You turned your gaze to your husband laid across the bed and you could feel the anger flowing from him.

“Fili,” You walked through the mess upon the floor, “What have you done?”

“It seemed only proper since everything about this day has turned to ruins,” He growled as you sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

“Yes, I know,” You rubbed his bare chest soothingly, you had never known him to get so angry and had hoped he would be your voice of calm after such a day, “It never ends.”

“It does,” His hand rested on top of yours, “When I am with you.”

“I am sorry I am so late,” You apologized as you leaned down to kiss him gently.

“You are here now,” His other hand found your hip and pulled you closer.

“Yes, and I’ve another mess to sort,” You made to stand but his hand caught your arm, holding you in place.

“Tomorrow,” He said as he sat up, his hand running up your arm and to your neck, caressing the skin tenderly.

“Tomorrow,” You agreed as you tilted your head, his lips brushing against your neck.

He trailed his hand down your back and gripped the laces of your dress, ripping the laces with impatient strength. You turned as your dress slipped forward, the low neck of your thin shift transparent in the glow of candlelight. He pulled you atop him as he pulled your torn dress lower, his hand exploring your torso eagerly.

He rolled you over so that you were under him and sat up as he looked down at you, his blue eyes burned against the light of the small flame. He grabbed the thin straps of your shift and pulled them down, exposing your chest as he continued to tug at your dress. He backed off of you as he made his way lower, finally tearing the bunch of dress and shift from your body. His frustration of the day guided his every move and you could feel it as it underlined his desire.

“Husband,” You got to your knees as you reached out for him, running your hand across his tense shoulder, “There is no need for anger here.”

“I know,” He ran his hands down your sides as he admired your bare torso, hooking his thumbs in under the waist of your undershorts.

“Is there anything I can do to make you happier?” You breathed into his ear as you leaned your chest against him.

“Yes,” He ripped the fabric of your undershorts roughly, tossing them away carelessly as he pressed closer to you, “Turn around.”

You followed his instruction without pause as he backed away from you and you waited for him as you heard him fumbling out of his own undershorts. His hands surprised you as the touched your shoulder blades and he traced them with his fingers before snaking his arms around to your chest. He cupped your breasts firmly as you felt him prodding your back, his chest hair tickling your back.

He let one of his hands brush slowly down your stomach and between your legs, rubbing his fingers against your desire. His other hand removed itself from your chest as he guided himself into you as he leaned you forward slightly. He pushed into you forcefully as his hand found your breast once more and his other continued to tease between your thighs.

His thrusts were strong and determined as he squeezed your breast in his hand, clutching tighter as he quickened his pace. Your breath began to hurry and you moaned with delight as you pushed him deeper, arching your back into his motion. His hand left your breast and trailed up to your neck as he wrapped it around your through, his grip firm but light.

Your breaths came even harder as he applied subtle pressure and sped up and you felt your thighs burning hotter as he did. Your own hands found his as he grasped your neck and your begged through your tightened throat for more. He pushed into your with renewed fervour, the friction reaching a tantamount as you dug your nails into his wrist as you found your satisfaction.

He grunted his release as his grip loosened around your neck and his hand slowly withdrew from between your legs. He stayed within you a moment before letting his hand fall from your neck and you slumped forward into the mattress. He flopped down beside you with a heavy exhalation as you buried your head in the pillows and he plied kisses along your shoulders, a tender contrast to his earlier harsh manner.

His arm ran down your spin lightly as he rubbed your tired muscles and you purred with content. You turned your face to him and he leaned back on the pillow, his features at last clear of his anger. You brought your arm up and ran your fingers down his cheek as you felt his soft beard against your palm.

You wriggled closer to him and settled against his warmth, resting your head on his shoulder as you continued to stroke his beard. He stilled your hand and placed a soft kiss upon your palm before setting it on his chest and snaking his arm under your stomach, holding you against him as he closed his eyes.

“I am sorry about the mess,” His voice was quiet against the still dark.

“Tomorrow,” You echoed his earlier command and closed your own eyes; this day had lasted long enough.


End file.
